


夜雨寄北 第六十章

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 夜雨





	夜雨寄北 第六十章

“不许赶我，兔崽子！”季琼宇使得劲儿很大，狭小黑暗的桌底下很难挣脱。周寄北一动，季琼宇就攥得更紧。周寄北饶有兴趣地睨着他，同时手腕悄转，以巧力摸到季琼宇的大腿/根，周寄北弓起手，指甲像攻击力十足的利器，轻易地划开季琼宇的防御，抓住他的致命点。

季琼宇的身体在逐渐发胀、发痛、趋于发硬。周寄北的手像即将捕食的爪钩，锐利、敏感、危险。他以季琼宇不可抵抗的力道覆上他，手指不过三两下就拉卡了他裤前的拉链，那声音细碎，伴着轻微地咔嚓声而逐渐解体。季琼宇仿佛提线木偶，浑身上下从内到外，都不由自己。他阻止不了周寄北游走的手，连抬手腕的力气都没有。

周寄北的指甲刮着他已被拉开的拉链，那声音像刀磨骨，叫他整个人都提心吊胆。

“......”周寄北弓着手，食指指甲刮过季琼宇的内裤，内裤布料单薄，哪里禁得起这样的挑衅。他挪动的速度又有些刻意，似在剖析季琼宇的皮肉。季琼宇喉结滚动，他终于难忍，一下子抓住周寄北的手腕，周寄北无声地勾勒起唇角，空着的左手抚摸着高脚杯，他紧盯杯中酒，酒液随之而晃，他垂眼，眼神一暗，忽而加快速度，加重力道。

“.....唔！”季琼宇身体一晃，险些抓不稳椅子，他不敢将两只手都放到桌下，只能用一只手去拽，可他浑身都在发抖，青筋已经从脖子处炸开了，就快将身体都炸成灰。而始作俑者衣冠楚楚，仍然能面上带笑，和旁人谈笑风声，一笑一颦间都若无其事。

周寄北似乎厌倦了隔靴搔痒，他抬手举杯，一仰头就将酒都饮尽。随着他不断吞咽的口水声，他的手也一并插入那致命处。

季琼宇的眼珠都几乎要夺眶而出，手在一瞬之间抓紧了桌沿，桌子因突如其来的施力而震颤，玻璃杯发出叮当响，酒液差点倒翻，周寄北睨了那杯子一眼，眼光因此而投射。周寄北回味着嘴里的酒，酒液辛辣犯冲，也足够湿润。

但，哪里有这里湿润。

周寄北已经手握那坚挺许久，从逐渐发烫到硬挺，他从顶端开始爱抚，力道轻柔，甚至带点哄，他捏住顶端，漂亮的手指衬着那嫩肉，他以匀速套弄十下，嫩肉从干涩趋向湿润，水开始冒出，滴滴答答地黏在指间。

“......”季琼宇的喘息声开始变大，甚至到了有些难以自控的地步，周寄北能够明显感觉季琼宇的大腿在晃，腿内的皮肉在震颤。周寄北似乎攒够了水液，水液顺着指缝滴答流下，他忍不住反手一蹭，激地季琼宇腿部抽搐，筋脉像受了惊吓，浑身都开始发抖。周寄北用力地拧了一把大腿内侧的肉，他凑近，嘴里含着酒不清不楚地说：“这就要射了？”

季琼宇眼里浸里水，在天花板的炽黄灯光下竟有些可怜。

他眼角发红，从脸颊到嘴角都在发红，而在周寄北看来，是在发情。


End file.
